1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food or beverage which contains fucoidan and has an excellent physiological effect as well.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fucoidan is a polysaccharide containing sulfated fucose which is contained in seaweed, trepang, etc. No attempt for researching and developing fucoidan and for positively using it in food and beverage has been known yet.
The object of the present invention is to offer fucoidan-containing materials, and to offer fucoidan-containing food and beverage having a physiological activity which is useful for good health and having an excellent taste.